wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Toxin
THIS WIP BELONGS TO SIMMER!!! SHE HAS HIM ALL PLANNED OUT ON ANOTHER PROGRAM SO STEALING HIM OR HIS CONCEPT IN HIS UNDEVELOPED STAGES CANNOT BE TOLERATEDDD!! Thank you!! *code coming soon, along with a profile pic!* Youve seen a SkyWing with too much fire. A SandWing with six claws. But have you ever seen a RainWing with too much venom? You have now. Appearance A thin, almost sickly looking RainWing with too much venom. His scales are primarily electric blue, with green lightning bolts and black spikes. His wings are completely missing their membranes, as the venom in his veins became too much long ago. Perahaps the most interesting feature is the black veins zigzagging on his scales, all over his thin body. Toxin wears no jewellery and has several nasty burns on the weak part of his tail. Toxin rarely has any fun, as the forest is where most RainWings spend their time and it would be too dangerous for him. He has no fangs because the venom couldn't stop coming out of them, so they were removed and the holes sealed closed. He can get terrible headaches from the pressure in his overstuffed venom glands. Toxin is fairly immune to his own venom, and somehow did not die at birth because of a strange defect in his immunity to such poisons, but he has many pin pricks on his body where doctors have let venom-filled blood to keep him safe. Toxin is skinny because eating is difficult, and food is often dissolved long before it gets to his stomach. So he has the nutrients and energy injected into his veins. If his life is so miserable, you may ask, then why did he have to live? Read his history to find out. Personality wip, this is the hard part xD History When Toxin was born, no dragon thought he would live. His mother died giving birth to her single egg, its large amount of venom killed her, but the RainWings had no idea. The father was at the hatching, and insisted that he watch over the egg. When Toxin hatched, many of the eggs around him got burned by the scrambling dragonet, and the dragonets were defective or dead when they hatched. The father knew immediatly the problem with his dragonet and what had killed the mother. Toxin had cried out in pain as his wing membranes burned away. The father almost expected the dragonet to melt away too. But Toxin stayed alive. Alive and suffering, venom pouring from his little fangs like a waterfall. The father was feeling so awful for the dragonet, seeing how his life would be, suffering without a stop to the endless pain. So he walked over to the dragonet, and raised his talon to end its pain, knowing this was the right thing to do. "Stop." The Queen had said, entering the hatchery. "I want to keep him alive. He will prove useful." So Toxin was left to endure his neverending pain, when he should have joined his mother. still a wipCategory:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:LGBT+